Fear of darkness
by Randomteenwolffan622
Summary: Astrid, Edilio and Dekka try to help sam get over his fear of the dark. Scared!Sam (sorry if some characters are occ)


**An/ First Gone fanfiction so please don't be too harsh in the reviews(not that anyone ever read gone but..)**

 **Please enjoy! All I own is my storyline but Micheal grant owns the characters**

Darkness.

After all he had been through, Sam Temple was still afraid of the dark. Not just the fact that he couldn't see anything, but the unknown.

He never knew what could come out from behind him or anywhere near him. Someone could be standing with a gun pointed to his head and he'd be helpless. So really Sam was afraid of the unknown, the feeling of helplessness.

But that realisation didn't make him any less afraid of the dark.

Sam, Astrid, Dekka And Edilio were all sitting on top of the houseboat at lake Tramonto. The last ring of blessed sunlight had finally disappeared behind the black stain of the dome.

Sam was unmoving, the tension very clearly visible in his posture. He looked up at the sky as if wishful thinking was going to bring the light back. "Hey man it's okay, you're 'bright hands' you'll never have to be in the dark!" Edilio joked. Sam ignored Edilio's attempt to lighten the conversation and glanced down at his palms.

His so called 'Sammy suns' were hung up all over Lake Tramonto trying to keep people from panicking. The dim Sammy sun on top of the houseboat only casted shadows of all the people there. "Are you sure your okay Sam?" Dekka looked worriedly at Sam.

"It's fine, there's nothing to worry about. Drake hasn't came and Diana is safe with Orc. It's as much as we could have hoped for." Sams breath was now tight and restricted. Astrid reached across to him and grabbed is hand, which he gratefully took and squeezed.

"I asked how you were Sam, not everything else," Dekka was adamant to get an answer from him.

Edilio quickly caught on and helped, "No hero is fearless Sam, everyone is afraid of something."

Sam looked up at them and laughed as if he was embarrassed, Edilio couldn't really tell in the dim light. "Yeah? I bet you wouldn't find anyone older than 10 who's afraid of the dark. Not just here but anywhere. It's an irrational fear."

Everyone was quiet. Dekka tried to start talking again but Sam shut her down. "It's ironic really. The only one in the fayz who is able to produce light, is most likely the only one scared of the dark."

"Sam, it's not irrational to be scared of the dark," Sam snorted, "but maybe you should try to face your fear if it's causing you this much bother. You can't be our soldier if your too distracted with not being able to see." Edilio had a point.

Sam grabbed at the Sammy sun and they were plunged into darkness." You know, your right Edilio, I'm going to face my fear." Astrid loosened her grip on his hand and shook her head. Then forgetting no one would be able to see that she just said one simple word "No."

Everyone was silent waiting for Astrid to explain herself, because she always did.

"You May be in darkness here Sam, but you still know that we are around you." She took a deep breath. " you know the small woods near by the lake, I want you to go in there and finally make peace with your fear once and for all."

Sam flung up three Sammy suns in quick succession, "you want me to what?! Astrid you can't ask me to do that, I'll have a heart attack or something!"

"It's the only way, come on I'll walk with you until we reach the woods."

Sam stood up and reached for Astrid's hand which she gave to him almost reluctantly. "I hate you, you know that."

"No sam, you love me." She walked up tight to his side, which felt wonderful with all the tension in his muscles, they bulged through his shirt.

Together they walked off towards the woods, with Sam leaving a string of Sammy suns along the way.

—

Dekka and Edilio waited on deck, waited for Astrid to return. Neither had very much to say to each other so instead they watched the Sammy suns pop up in a wiggly line in the direction of the woods.

Eventually they stopped appearing and they knew Astrid would soon be on her way back. Edilio worried for Sam. He had never seen that guy as afraid as he was just there now. Sam who had battled Drake and Caine, who had the skin whipped off his back, never complained and now trembled at the darkness.

As Astrid had told him earlier, the fayz had finally found a way to beat Sam Temple. Plunge them into darkness.

Astrid returned without a word and quickly sat down beside them. She had fresh tear tracks down her face, but she stared intently at the dark woods just beyond the line of Sammy suns.

So thats what they did. Dekka, Edilio And Astrid sat there and waited.

—

Sam felt tortured. He had begged a little, he had begged Astrid not to make him do this. She had started crying and he had walked into the woods.

Alone.

In the dark.

His biggest fear came to life.

He was walking with his eyes squeezed shut. It wasn't like he would be able to see anything with his eyes open anyway. His mind kept flashing back to the first time he had produced the light from his palms. The blackout had left him scared and tense and suddenly he had produced the strange light.

The strange light that had now killed many people. But he had been grateful because it had lit up his room. Now Sam could go no farther and the tears were slipping out from his closed eyes.

"WHY ME?! ITS NOT FAIR, AFTER ALL IVE BEEN THROUGH I DESERVE SOME HAPPINESS" His fists were clenched tight and he was unaware of the person creeping up behind him.

He opened his eyes, he was so tempted to produce a Sammy sun but it would be seen from the boat. He was sensing things were out there in the dark that weren't really there.

A gun pointed at his head.

A knife at his heart

Drake and his whip behind some tree.

The endless possibilities of things that could be lurking in the darkness.

Sam had not realised it, but his hands were now glowing, as if he were about to throw out a Sammy sun but much, much brighter. "Why me?" He sobbed.

"WHY. ME!" Sam screamed and as he screamed the light burst out from his palms and spread all around the woods. That burst of light lit up all round the fayz for a few seconds before fizzling into nothing as the darkness returned.

Sam was glowing now, light surging underneath his skin as if someone had turned on a lightbulb. His hands were crackling with the white-green light of his palms. He opened his eyes and saw a small clearing in the woods where he had broken down.

He inspected his hands carefully,"What the hell?"

Someone stepped out from behind the trees, "Brah, I thought you were going to go all supernova on me there."

Sam looked up, recognising the voice, and smiled," you know I'd never purposely do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah well your still glowing and it's kind of freaking me out so if you wouldn't mind."

Sam got up, light extinguished and ran towards his ex-best friend and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I've missed you Brah" and Quinn tightly hugged him back.

xxxxx

might upload a part two soon but it will definitely be before next month xx hope you enjoyed and please leave a review xx


End file.
